russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33's kiddie meals for your lunch break
July 18, 2010 - Theres a good meal for children and kids to go with your lunch break triple treat is ZTV KiddieLand in 2010 that food is more. ZTV KiddieLand is the newest noontime block for kids sponsors by KFC Kids Meal, Nestle Chuckie, Nestle Ice Cream, Del Monte, Universal Robina's Jack 'n Jill, Disney Toys, Jack 'n Jill Kiddie Candies, Rebisco, Toy Kingdom, Hasbro, Barbie, Goldilocks, Hershey's chocolate, Gardenia Fun Bun and many more. ZTV 33, the country's interactive television network of ZOE Broadcasting Network, is setting the noontime TV into a new children's programming for kids, according to chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva. As the Kamang-Anak network for the kiddie meals are fun and play, ZTV 33 dubbed as KiddieLand for kids has developed a family and kiddie dishes to completely satisfy your kids at noontime fun carnival treats of ZTV KiddieLand. What in the kids world the No. 1 Interactive TV Network doing in the food fun for kids starting at 12 high noon, to fill noontime with fun kids just produced a variety of foreign children and animated shows that are meant for kids everyones animation fun for kids of ZTV KiddieLand like bears, toys, Barbie dolls, Disney toys, candies, Ice Cream, chocolate, Disney mascots and KFC Mascots for the noontime kids habit. They are fun of the networks children's kiddie noontime shows that aim to the children and kids with a range of meaningful kids at the carnival, rather than song and dance numbers, playschool, playground, kids rooms and fun and games. So when its time for kids lunch and you need to new treat your fun for children to the carnival as well as your intellect kids and play for KiddieLand, check out these Kiddie Food for the noontime block called KiddieLand from ZTV 33 dedicated to offering these children's programming in the noontime block. KiddieLand is ZTV's newest daily noontime block which will feature children's programming for kids. It's actually the strategy of ZTV 33 to do more programming as the Kamang-Anak. When everyone else is going to playground and carnival with your favorite children's noontime shows, here we are offering the best children's programs on noontime. Their kiddie treat kicks off at 12 noon on Weekdays, the carnival cartoons brings his long-time animated experience, kiddie noontime and kids expertise to children on various cartoons. Watch as a children carnival cartoon on TV with Noontime Toons. At 12:30 pm, the classical animation technique from 1930's to 2000's of the children and kids favorite treat Classic Cartoons on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, the cartoon character Mickey Mouse and his friends including Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto and Ludwig Von Drake in a series of animated segments was created to recreate the golden age of Disney's animated shorts in half-hour, featuring some of Disney’s most popular characters. By using basic colors and the original sound effects, effort was put forth to capture the look and feel of classic Disney in Mickey Mouse Works on Tuesdays and on Thursdays, new charaters are Scrooge McDuck and grandnephews Huey, Dwey and Louie will seen DuckTales. Every Monday to Wednesday, 1 pm, the country's children broadcaster is a fun way for children to learn the English language along with their favourite Disney characters can now be part of your kiddie lunch break. The interactive DVD and activity books bring educational adventures to life with stories, songs, and games makes learning fun and enjoyable – just like playing a game, Each part of the program has been developed in close collaboration with highly qualified education specialists in the English Language in Disney's Magic English. And on Thursday and Friday with My Friends Tigger & Pooh features Winnie-the-Pooh and his friends, including two new characters: a brave 6-year-old red-headed girl named Darby and her dog Buster. Although Darby appears to be the main human friend of Pooh and the gang. Then at 1:30 pm, joined the newest weekly cartoons this week including Wacky Races on Mondays, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest on Tuesdays, joined as discover of dinosaur kids adventure with Dinosaucers on Wednesdays, The Magilla Gorilla Show on Thursdays and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on Fridays. On Saturdays at 12 nn, the Popeye animated series. Each episode would include three unedited Popeye theatrical shorts would give the audience short facts about the history of the cartoons as filler material between each short in The Popeye Show. Then on Saturdays at 12:30 pm, the world's famous animated blockbuster movies holds a new kiddie movie to watch the biggest cartoon movies stories of this week including films like, Barbie, Disney, DreamWorks and many more. The kids movie theater for cartoon and kiddie of Animation Specials. From Mondays to Saturday at noontime carnival, ZTV 33 serves the food for is KiddieLand for the kids. The children shows that guarantee to widen your carnival children, and with a better carnival kids of the world. 'ZTV Children's Noontime' The children's shows cost was attributed to the company's decision continues to improve non prime-time programming through big-budget children's noontime animated shows on ZTV 33 in the kiddie market kids and baby boomers for the number one interactive TV network as the Kamang-Anak network. Among these children's programs for kids with KiddieLand for fun fare are Noontime Toons, Classic Cartoons, Mickey Mouse Works, Dinosaucers, Disney's Magic English, Wacky Races, DuckTales, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Magilla Gorilla, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Popeye Show and Animation Specials which fills up the television network's noontime schedule for kids. Disney gave ZTV 33 the exclusive rights to air its premium titles across all its media platforms in 2008. Pinoy kids already enjoyed Mickey Mouse Works, Disney's Magic English, My Friends Tigger & Pooh, DuckTales and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, which all had successful runs in the Kamang-Anak network. 'The No.1 Interactive Network ZTV 33' July 17, 2010 ZTV 33 is now a strong number one interactive TV network as the Kamang-Anak network of ZOE Broadcasting Network in the UHF network war, behind UHF giant networks UNTV and Net 25. Admits ZOE chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva and ZTV station manager Jonathan Habson. "We will be very interactive now go head-on with those giant networks. They are battling for the masa audience. Villanueva, who is also the chair of ZOE and management of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkasters sa Pilipinas (KBP), in a recent KBP meeting had told now compete with UNTV and Net 25. He says ZTV 33 has hired Kata Inocencio as its president and CEO, which is making a scientific study on the mass market. "We will produce edified and feel-good shows, instead of programs that make viewers," Villanueva says. ZTV 33 is now offering a variety of primetime shows in different genres starting this month, including local TV specials, new children's programming. "We want to make the network's programming as interesting and as varied as possible, and attuned to current developments and situations in the world today," he says. New programs At least more ZTV shows will premiere on primetime, while new children's programs will be aired in the daytime. The network has a new children shows on noontime for kids like Noontime Toons, Dinosaucers and The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, the classic are Classic Cartoons, Magilla Gorilla and Wacky Races and Popeye Show and Disney shows are Mickey Mouse Works, DuckTales and preschool Disney's Magic English, My Friends Tigger & Pooh and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, and the cartoon movies like Animation Specials. The new local programs include Chito Alcid Talk Show, Juan On Juan, The BOSS, the Conjuor, Gimme A Break, Hearts on Fire, Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred, Urban Nights, The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience and the flagshp newscast on like primetime Balita Ngayon and late-night ZTV Interactive News. Two new foreign programs will introduced: weeknight Edgemont and Mission: Impossible dubbed in Filipino.